The Legend of Zelda: Melody of the Eclipse
by Sabie Moonbeam
Summary: A new face has arrived in Ocarina of time: The Shadow Angel, Penumbra. Who is she, and what is her part in Link's quest to awaken the sages and save Hyrule? OC, but no OC pairings.
1. Unlocking the Sacred Realm

Sabie: Alright, here's the deal. I've been dusting off my copy of Ocarina of Time, and I had the idea to put one of my characters in the story. Please do not flame me about this. Please do not harass me. PLEASE do not make death threats. I'm gonna try my hardest to make this fanfic work, and there will be no, I repeat NO Mary-Sue's involved. Get it? Got it? Good.

All characters and places in OoT are copyright Nintendo. Penumbra (The OC in this story) is created by me.

* * *

It was a black and bleak evening in Hyrule. Dark clouds crept through the skies, sending a thick shadow over the castle. A young boy could be seen through the gloom, running not towards said castle, but towards a regal temple to the east of the town. 

_Link..._

A torch burned slowly, pathetically in the darkness, but it gave a clear view of the boy. He wore a green tunic with one of the adult sized Hylian shields... How could he be able to carry it on his back? Holding tightly onto his cap was a small fairy.

_Link... There's one more thing you need to know..._

In his left hand, you could see three medium sized stones. A sapphire, a ruby, and an emerald, all three wrapped in gold.

_I had another vision... It was the same at first, a light piercing dark clouds. You were there, but so was..._

And in his right hand was the treasure of the royal family...

_An eclipse, shining above a tall woman..._

The Ocarina of Time.

_Link, find the woman and play this melody in front of the altar in the Temple of Time._

But why is he running? What purpose does he have in this dark hour?

_You must protect the Triforce!_

Now the boy... Link... his concern placing the stones in the altar... runs through the doors into the Temple of Time. Placing the three stones on said stone altar, he plays a mysterious song on the ocarina. The jewels glow, and the royal carving in front of him vanishes, but those are not the only effects...

Or maybe this was meant to be...

A faint light appears in the center of the temple, although no one notices. Both boy and fairy are concerned with what lies behind the carving... The light grows, and is replaced by a woman...

She is not Hylian, nor Sheikah, nor Kokiri, nor Gerudo, nor any other race in Hyrule, although she does share their long, pointed ears. She wears a plain robe and a turquoise sash, but more attention is brought to her hair. Her roots shine like the midnight sky, yet the ends of her hair give off the sun's white light...

The woman looks up, and her golden eyes lie upon the boy placing his hands on the hilt of a large sword. With a shock, she realizes where she is, and what is about to happen...

"NO! DON'T TAKE THE SWORD!"

But it is too late. Startled, the boy yanks out the large blade, and he, the fairy, and the woman are engulfed in blue light. Before the woman's sight turns dark, she sees a tall, dark man laughing evily... and then sees no more.


	2. Chamber of the Sages

Sabie: Woo! Thank you to blondie91, Hylian Moon and Greki for the reviews! I promise to make this the best fic I can! Especially since I need to consider these things while writing:

1) I want to keep this fic in present tense, which means LOTS of revision to make sure I've caught everything.

2) I'm trying to keep the storyline and character quotes as accurate as possible, but since I'm including my own character, there will be some changes. Creates defensive wall Look forward to meeting each of the sages!

And 3) I don't want to overpower my character, so that means I really need to focus on character development.

I don't own Legend of Zelda. If I did, do you really think I'd include my character in a FANFIC?

* * *

_  
Ugh..._

_This... This is the Sacred Realm..._

_The land of divine light, revered by angels and demons alike..._

_No... Something is very wrong..._

_That boy... He is near, but changed... Older..._

"Hey, are you alright?"

The woman wakes from her troubled sleep, flinching at the bright light for a few seconds. When her eyes return to normal, she looks in awe at the room around her, the chamber of sages. The magic there is indeed beautiful, but shadow clearly surrounds it and threatens to overwhelm. Her gaze turns, and rests on the source of the voice.

A young fairy, shining with aura, looks at the woman with concern. She floats on the shoulder of a young man, around seventeen years old. Although he has grown, and his clothes have changed slightly, the woman still recognizes him.

"You are that boy..." The woman stares, and kneals before the warrior. "You are Link, the Hero of Time."

"Um... yes..." Link replies, "or, that's what Rauru just said. And this fairy is Navi. But... who are you?"

"I have heard of her before." A new voice says. Behind link is an old man in red robes, apparantly Rauru. "She is a wanderer, travelling distant realms for a place to belong. She is the Shadow Angel, half light and half dark. Her name is Penumbra."

Penumbra rises to her feet. "And you are Rauru, the Light Sage of Hyrule. It is a sad time for me to be here..."

"Yet you are here. And you have a part to play in the Hero of Time's quest."

"What do you mean?" Link asks. "You've already told me about the Sages and the Master Sword! You told me how Ganondorf changed this land! What else do I need to do?"

"Penumbra arrived at the same time you pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal, unlocking this sacred realm. Ganondorf entered this place to gain power, and Penumbra, as the third witness, has also gained a connection to this realm and the Triforce."

"The Triforce..." Penumbra whispers in reverence. "The sacred power... Is my task here to help awaken the sages, then?"

"Hey!" Navi flies up in front of Penumbra's face, clearly annoyed. "Just how did you know about the Sages? You were still asleep all that time!"

Penumbra chuckles, and brushes the small bundle of light away. "I have a deeper connection with this magic than you, little one," She replies mockingly. "I know all about this place. The Sacred Realm was created by three of the strongest goddesses, who created this land. It's spoken of in much of the divine lore."

"Yeah, well I know all about you. Don't all the spirits call you 'Traitor' and 'the Divided One'?"

"WHAT? You little firefly..."

Rauru suddenly interrupts the argument, holding a small golden medallion. "There is no more time! If you know about this place, then you know the Master sword chose Link as the Hero, and you to aid him! The two of you must keep my spirit with you, and find the power of the other Sages and add their might to your own!"

The Sage of Light holds his medallion in the air, and golden light cascades around Link, Navi and Penumbra. The three of them sense Rauru's power joining with their own, although this has the greatest effect on Penumbra. Link senses a new magic from Penumbra, and notices that half of her body is glowing with white light...

The gold light fills the trio's vision, all other colours and objects gone. Rauru's voice can be heard through the light's power:

"Find the other Sages and save Hyrule!"


	3. Temples and Wings

Sabie: Wow... YOU LIKE ME! YOU REALLY LIKE ME!  
Penumbra: Relax, will you? Just reply to those reviews...

To Lucky: Thank you for those comments, I DO plan for it to be an epic fic. I'm also unsure on any pairings, so don't expect any for the moment. The question about Penumbra's age should be answered here... And I don't plan to use swearing in my fics either... Maybe if the situation calls for it, but I don't like the idea.

Sweetwater-Rhapsody: Thank you very much!

blondie91: Glad you enjoy it! Updates are dependant on how quickly I finish a dungeon and how lazy I am, BTW

EDIT: Changed some of the dialogue at the chapter's end based on suggestions from Lucky. This was because his suggestions were nice and logical, and on looking back, it actually does improve the story. Thanks, Lucky!

I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Penumbra is an original character created by me, and any story adaptations are written by me, based on the game Ocarina of Time. That should take care of the disclaimer...

* * *

As the light fades, Link, Navi and Penumbra find themselves back in the Temple of Time. A beam of light shines down on the dusty pedestal where the Master Sword once stood, appearing almost solid in in contrast with the darkened room. 

Penumbra is the first to speak. "So... we're back..."

"Yeah..." Link replies, looking around the ancient room.

"But... Have seven years really passed?" Navi asks nervously. "I mean, you don't look a day older from when I saw you, "oh Divided One!'"

Penumbra gives a scalding look to the fairy. "Don't... Call me that... Anyway, I'm a divine spirit. A few years one way or the other don't affect me."

Navi gives a small annoyed sound. "Anyway, Link... From the look of it, I guess a lot of your old weapons can't be used now... We should go!"

"You're right," Link replies, walking towards the exit. "Find out what has happened..."

"Wait."

Link and Navi look nervously towards Penumbra, who appears focused on something.

"Someone is here..."

Instantly, Link draws his sword and turns back towards the center of the room. As he turns, a young man drops down onto the pedestal... His face is covered by bandages, and he wears a tight fitting outfit resembling a Sheikah's garb...

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time... Shadow Angel..."

"Yeah?" Penumbra replies, turning towards the new figure. "And just who in the realms are you?"

But the man continues talking as if the spirit had never been there. "When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples."

"Sages?" Navi asks. "You mean like Rauru said?"

"Yes... One in a deep forest... One on a high mountain... One under a vast lake... One within the house of the dead... One inside a goddess of the sand... Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world... This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. Although..." The man adds, looking at Penumbra, "You are a new addition to this tale..."

"Fascinating," Penumbra replies, clearly annoyed. "Now I'll ask again... Who are you?"

"I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikahs."

"But... Sheik..." Link adds in, "What are you trying to tell us?"

"Hmm..." Sheik says quietly, "As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do

look like the legendary Hero of Time... Do the three of you believe the legend and the things Rauru told you?

"Yes..." Link replies.

"Of course!" Navi confirms.

"...I believe in the plight of the Sages, though I'm still unsure of my role..." Penumbra says after a few moments.

The Sheikah gives a seemingly understanding look towards Penumbra. "Then you have no choice. You must all look for the five temples and rescue the five Sages. Link..."

"Yes?"

"One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know. Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm..."

Link's expression becomes confused, then gains a look of clear dread. "No... Saria..."

"A friend of yours, I'm guessing?" Penumbra asks, a little concerned by the worry on Link's face.

"Yes... we were always playing as kids... But if she's in trouble..."

"Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the

temple." Sheik interrupts. "As well, there will be difficult obstacles to face..."

"Big deal!" Penumbra shouts. "I can get by anything that Ganondorf guy dishes out!"

"Ah, but Link must solve these tasks himself if he is the true Hero of Time. Besides... There will be a duty of your own to fufill. Not only has Ganondorf invaded Hyrule, he has made a devil's deal..."

Penumbra double-takes for a split second, then looks seriously at Sheik. "You mean that, don't you. They've moved in on his power..."

"Yes. And even more will come now that you are here..."

"What?" Navi asks, flying directly between Penumbra and Sheik. "What are you guys talking about?"

The reply from Penumbra is deathly cold: "Demons. Creatures of darkness, who chase and enchant those with great power..."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Link shouts out in surprise. "Sheik, how do I get to that Forest Temple?"

"If you truly believe my words, then head to Kakariko village," The Sheikah answers. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah..." Link states, running out of the temple. "C'mon, guys!" Penumbra and Navi quickly follow after him.

Sheik continues to watch the doors they leave through for a long time.

"Good luck... Link..."

-------------------------------

"Penumbra..."

After leaving the temple, the three travellers rest at the entrance to Kakariko. Link had been shocked to find Hyrule castle town infested with the zombie-like ReDead, but they were able to escape after Link played the Sun's song on his Ocarina. Now, Link looks at his companion curiously...

"Yeah, Link?"

"What was all that about in the temple? Rauru called you 'Shadow Angel', and that light..."

Penumbra sighs, and looks up at the sky. "I really didn't want to bring this up yet, but... If demons are working with Ganondorf, you deserve to know..."

She stands up, still looking at the sun.

"Link... Look at my back... See the mark of a celestial being..."

Penumbra closes her eyes, and her back glows with an intense light. But instead of a pure whilte radiance like that of the light medallion which shone from her, this light is a pale grey... The light spreads out and takes shape until it forms a pair of wings.

"All angels and demons have a pair of wings, though one can choose to keep them concealed. An angel has the wings of a dove, while a demon has the wings of a monster. But I..."

All Link sees of Penumbra now is a pair of large wings with feathers so white, they appear to be formed from starlight. But then Penumbra turns, and he is able to see that the underside is a deep black, the skin and bone of a dragon's wing contrasting against the pure dove.

"I am half angel, half demon. I have the powers of both races... and a curse all my own."

"Goddesses..." Link replies, shocked, "That's why... That light from the medallion... Half light and half dark..."

"Yes. And because of this, both forces seek to either control or destroy me." Penumbra states. "Hence my 'unflattering' nicknames your little firefly mentioned before."

"Hey!" Navi butts in, "It's not like you don't deserve it! I mean, all you want to do is live by yourself somewhere so they can't bug you! What kind of spirit does THAT?"

The spirit retracts her wings before answering Navi with a hint of anger. "One who doesn't want her abilities to make greedy demons and angels destroy worlds in their insane power struggle!"

"Don't badmouth my kin like that!"

"I'm a closer relation than you, and I'll badmouth them as much as I want to!"

"That's it, will you two STOP?" Link finally shouts, making Navi and Penumbra stop in mid-argument. The hylian stands up and faces his two friends.

"Both of you have been arguing ever since we left the Temple, and I'm getting tired of hearing it. Navi, I don't know anything about what spirits are like, but you should know better than to insult an ally! Penumbra's with us, whether you want her here or not."

"I never had a choice, you know," Penumbra adds bitterly, "And I can't leave until Ganondorf's control over Hyrule is broken."

With a small 'Hmph', Navi flies back to Link and rests on his hat, her back turned.

Link sighs softly as he walks towards Kakariko village. "C'mon, let's go..."

"Right behind you." Penumbra replies, refusing to look at the fairy on Link's hat. And with the previous argument still hanging in the air, the travellers walk into Kakariko.

Meanwhile, on a ledge high above the village, a dark figure watches the three heroes, flashing a sinister grin as they enter.

"The Shadow Angel will join forces with the Hero of Time... Exactly as foretold... I can't wait to tell that idiot, Ganondorf..."

* * *

Sabie: Alright! I've already made it to the Forest Temple, so a new chapter should come (relatively) soon!  



End file.
